Her's
by crushmetopieces
Summary: ...He smiled a little and knew he's been right all along…


bleach is kubo's...

i need to get the frustration out of my system. I miss Rukia so much and so does Ichigo

****

* * *

><p><p>

**HER's**

Math felt like hell. The hours he spent watching their teacher explain the whole subject over and over again made him too weary. He's becoming too sleepy and damn tired with the same explanation, this topic is like this, like that, try this formula then that, accumulate the results then use it to solve another problem. Sighing, he put his pen down then outstretched his arms forward.

He noticed Ishida looking at his watch. Maybe he's also too impatient to listen to the teacher since most likely, he already knew the whole damn solution to the problem, or maybe, he's just itching to get out of the class to set off for another mission. Well, at least he's busy doing something in his life.

There's a sudden twitch he felt inside him. He understood that Ishida is now the new 'hero' of town. Since that afro-head shinigami had no use at all. Good thing the 4-eyed guy's into every mission.

Well, anytime this year or hopefully this month, he'll be able to gain his powers back. He could already feel a little… reiatsu around him... maybe it's Ishida's or maybe Keigo's. Nevertheless, he's becoming too ardent to get it back.

... So that he will finally know what's going on around him, what's the real thing happening amongst his friends... so that he'll know better who to trust-Uruhara-san, Ginjou or the ex-leader of the Fullbringers. So that he'll know what his dad's up to. So that he could find a way to enter Soul Society, give people there the shock of their lives. Him, Ichigo, having his powers back without any shinigami backup.

So that he'll be able to see and sense her again.

_Her_.

He grabbed his pen and tried to concentrate with the lesson. Seventeen months and no news from her… no goddamn news at all…

"Ichigo? You ok?"

He looked to his side, Keigo, looking worried and a bit surprised with his expression.

He tried to fix his look and stared back at his notebook.

Just to notice a paper inserted in it. He frowned and hastily took the paper then unfolded it.

Sudden warmth, madness and melancholy filled him. It's a drabble note from her. He didn't even notice she put one inside his notebook… it's a picture of a cat or dog or rabbit or whatever, it looked like it's eating a chocolate. Who would even think of a chocolate-eating-animal to draw? Only her.

"What's thaaaat?" Keigo noticed the paper and abruptly took it from Ichigo.

"Hey, give it back"

But Keigo already's staring at the picture.

"Isn't this one of Rukia's-?"

"Shut up or I'll break your neck"

"Hush, Ichigo, I was just curious. Besides, why do you have a drawing of her inside your notebook?" Keigo looked at Ichigo with an unexpected smirk in his face.

"I dunno, I just found it"

Keigo leaned more towards Ichigo, still with that smirk in his face.

"Ichigo, you're a big fat Liar, y'know"

Ichigo's nostrils flared.

"Why would you think I'd keep a crappy old drawing like that in my notes? Even kids will throw a picture like that in the trash. It's garbage."

"Oh, so you don't like it. Good. Cause I wanna have it"

Ichigo took the almost crumpled paper back from Keigo, then stood up.

"Get your own" and finally left the room

Ichigo didn't see then the knowing smile Keigo returned.

* * *

><p>He left the school premise early and decided to drop by the convenience store to get some to-go food. He didn't eat his lunch and knew that Yuzu will be worried about his appetite.<p>

A few people were in the store, Ichigo was thankful that the line to the cashier's not that long. He was looking at the ramen aisle when he sensed a sudden and familiar reiatsu.

_Hers_.

Whatever he's holding in his hands dropped, his eyes became unfocused, and his breathing became heavy. He could almost feel her to the point of smelling her scent. He knew right away that it was her.

Her ethereal aura… her unsure yet determined movements towards him.

He raised his left hand forward like he's about to grab something in the aisle. He felt air. His hands moist and shaking uncontrollably. His eyes full of unwanted feelings he thought he's been able to hide for the last seventeen months.

"Rukia…" he whispered.

Nothing stirred… No movements occurred.

"Rukia…" he repeated. Still nothing.

"Dammit! Rukia, I know you're there" People at the grocery store started to look at him like he's mad. He knew he looks mad. He's been mad for the longest time and wouldn't care what the hell others think.

"Rukia" he whispered, "I know it's hard to believe but I can feel you. I know you're there… Listen, I've been doing some training, you might've heard about it. I just felt that I need to do something- no, that's not it. I WANT to do something. For the past seventeen months, it's like living with no motivation at all. So I decided to get my powers back. I dunno what it'll cause me, but I'll do everything, every single thing to be powerful again"

"… I'm not asking for your permission, or your guidance. I'll get back to you soon. I'll be able to-dammit, I'll see you again Rukia…"

No response. He waited for a few more minutes wishing that something like a miracle will happen in front of him… like see her in flesh.

But it's just… _air_.

He left the store feeling very disappointed. There's nothing in there at all, no signs of someone who could possibly be listening to his sentiments.

Burnt in the sun, he found solace in a bench under a shaded tree. He sat there, just thinking… of what he felt a while back at the convenience store. He knew… he's damn sure it was her he felt.

But he could be wrong too…could be so damn wrong…

Why is it so hard for him to _let go?_

He clasped his hands together; felt the burden in his heart surfaced… the images of their final moments relived before she faded right in front of his eyes.

And then suddenly, just like an answered prayer, an unexpected yet familiar warmth enclosed his clasped hands.

He stared at them long enough to realize…

_I'm here Ichigo… _

Realization dawned upon him. He smiled a little. He knew he's been right all along…

Don't ever let go…

_No time, no distance and no rain could separate us… I know your heart's with me all this time…_

"Thank you… Rukia... this is more than enough"


End file.
